Snowed In
by myumyuu
Summary: The lone wizard picked up a frozen kitten along the way to town, he woke up to a dashing young man looming over him.


Merry Christmas, everyone! Taking a short break from work to write this. ;v; Hope everyone is having a fantastic day! I have hard time deciding title so I just go with a lame one haha

I have a writing/usuk tumblr( tinymoments-of-usuk)! It's quite empty, since I just started, but please do check it out! w/

The lonely wizard forcefully pushed himself out from the bed, grabbing his reading spectacles along the way. A yawn slipped out of his chapped lips, he slides the spectacles onto his face. With a flick of his fingers he lit the fireplace, illuminating his little oak cottage. Outside was a blanket of white, snow piled high, barricading the wizard's front door. It was the birth of Christ, a supposed jolly day, but there was a bitter feeling in his heart.

Yet another busy day! As his master's apprentice, he had been given various tasks to complete within deadline and Oliver doesn't take tardiness lightly. Potions and scrolls occupied half of his home; they were everywhere, what a mess!

Arthur comb his fingers through bed-ridden hair, using his index finger to adjust his glasses. He noticed some of his jars are almost empty. "I should go into town today," perhaps he could do with a festive dinner; it is traditions, after all.

Ever since he moved into his cottage, the journey to town became quite challenging. Sometimes, the roads are damaged from the weather, sometimes the weather decides to be harsh.

Another flick of his fingers and the blanket of white blocking his door are blown away, leaving a clear path for the green eyed man whom now dress in layers of warmer clothes.

Snow! Snow, everywhere he goes! Arthur padded along the trail he created for himself with his nose buried his scarf. His journey was cut short when he found a frozen lump on the side of the road.

"Oh, you poor thing," What a surprise to find! It was wee kitten, so small and frozen more importantly, still _alive_! And so the lonely wizard took the kitten in his arms, carefully wrapping the fragile thing in his arm." Caught in a bad storm, didn't you? Oh, what darling blue eyes."

"I'll warm you up…" he muttered, taking the catsicle with him and huddled under a tree. His magic will keep him warm… Arthur rubbed the feline's head with the pad of his thumb, muttering a spell to generate warmth from his palm. Chanting "Please, please," as he massages it…

…

"Hey… w… up…. wake up…"

The blue eyed man held the wizard in his arms, a concern look on his face. The man was only dressed in a thin layer of cloth, all the more reason for him to hug the sleeping man tight. He nudged the wizard again, he pat his cheek, he smiled at how he mumbled 'five more minutes, Olly,'.

"You're cute, but it's time to wake up."

Lips brushed against a cold forehead, sending a shiver down Arthur's spine. He stirred in the stranger's arm, eyelids fluttering open to met with the warm sunny smile of an unknown man.

"W-Who are you?" He gasped, "Where is the cat?!"

"Ah- I'm Alfred, a traveler. There, uhm, wasn't a cat when I found you."

"Really?"

"Mh, h-hey, don't look so worry! There's a town nearby, maybe he small food." As on cue Alfred's stomach rumbled loudly, causing Arthur to chuckle behind gloved hand.

"God, aren't you cold in those? Where are your bags?"

"I lost them during the storm last night. Nasty weather! You don't perhaps… have some food to spare?" His cheeks rosy, kissed by the frost. The poor man looked freezing! The traveler looked hopeful, his arms still tightly around Arthur's body for warmth. Oddly, the wizard doesn't mind.

Arthur shook his head. "I was heading to town, but I have fallen asleep."

"In this weather? You must be tired."

"Quite. I will offer you food and shelter for the night, on a condition that you join me for festive meal."

Smiling, he looked to his new acquaintance. Alfred didn't hesitate to say yes, pulling Arthur into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, thank you!" It was a sigh of gratitude and relief.

The lonely wizard then blushed, hiding his redden cheeks in the crook of Alfred's neck.

"You can start by getting off me!"


End file.
